


So Pretty

by castielsangelcondom



Series: Trans Alex [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is exploring his kinks, FTM, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thomas finds a kink, Trans Alex, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangelcondom/pseuds/castielsangelcondom
Summary: Alex wears something pretty just for Thomas. He's a bit nervous.~Thomas likes it. He likes it a lot.





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Heellllooo peeps I know it's been a while. But I had an idea and I knew I would have to come back to this series. I know some of you wanted to know what shenanigans these two have gotten up to. I have a couple other one shots to post but this one came out the fastest. Enjoy. :)
> 
> As usual lemme know what you think, know I've been gone a while

Alex wears something pretty just for Thomas. He's a bit nervous.

 

Alex tried not to let his mind runaway from him and over think this. "Dont over think this." Alex muttered to himself for what must've been the 15th time since starting dinner.

His heart raced when he heard the door handle unlock.

"Honey I'm home!" Thomas said rather dramatically setting down his backpack.

"Really Thomas?"

"Hey I have always wanted to say that!" Thomas scoffed, putting his coat on the rack.

"Mhm." Alex mumbled pouring the pasta into an awaiting bowl.

"And after saying that I've always wanted to do this."

Alex felt arms wrap around his waist and he yelped as he felt himself be dipped and brought swiftly up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said laughing.

Thomas ignored his question and kissed him softly, hooking his thumbs in the shorter's jeans.

"I'm in a good mood today." Thomas said, smiling against his lips.

Alex hummed as Thomas nuzzled into his neck and kissed the scope of it, sliding his hands into the waistband of the shorter's jeans. 

Thomas paused slightly when he felt usually soft fabric against his hands. 

"What are you wearing?" Thomas asked, eyebrow raised and voice confused.

Alex bit his lip, his heart racing in anticipation.  
"Are those?....." Thomas trailed off pulling the jeans down slowly.

Thomas's eyes blew wide as his eyes layed on the periwinkle fabric his boyfriend was sporting.

"Fuck baby."  
Thomas shook his head trying to keep it from getting clouded.

"Shit, are you, I mean, are you okay with this?"  
Thomas said cautiously.

"I don't know, I just...wanted to do something for you...do you not like it?" Alex said nervously, looking up at him.

"I mean fuck, you know I love this darlin', this is sexy as hell, but are you okay with this?" He said emphasizing the 'you'.

"Yeah." Alex whispered looking at Thomas intensely as he grabbed the other hands and set them back on his waist.

Thomas kissed him again. This time a bit deeper, pushing the other onto the counter. He pulled away and pushed the jeans down a bit further, iris's growing wider seeing the full expanse of the lace panties Alex was wearing. 

"Spread your legs for me." Alex followed his directions blushing, he would never get used to Thomas speaking to him like this.

Thomas's thumbs continued to knead into his hips as he kneeled onto the floor.

"Tickles." Alex laughed as Thomas kissed his inner thighs. He could feel his beard scratching his thigh. Alex's giggles quickly turned into shallow breaths as Thomas sucked on the expanse of his skin.

"So fucking beautiful." 

At this point Thomas was spilling all manner of praises out of his mouth as he took his time kneading and kissing into his inner thighs.

 

Thomas stood back up and told him to hop down from the counter. Thomas lifted Alex's shirt over his shoulders. 

Alex was going to comment on the unfairness that he was completely naked while Thomas was fully clothed but decided to swallow his words upon seeing Thomas's hypnotized expression.

"I just wanna try something sweetheart." Thomas mumbled, kneeling again. Although Alex didn't think he was speaking directly to him.

He pushed Alex's hips hinting to him to turn around and face the counter.

Seeing the lace stretch over Alex's ass had him closing his eyes and swiftly praying to whatever deity had allowed him to see such a beautiful sight before his death, which may come soon if Alex has anymore surprises like this up his sleeve.

"Lord have mercy." Thomas muttered.

Alex blushed once again hearing his words.

He pulled the panties down a bit, laying a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Arch your back baby." Thomas whispered, pushing Alex's back foward so he leaned against the counter.

"Fuck let me get a good look at my little prince, look so fucking gorgeous in these." When he grazed over the fabric, Thomas's hands so large they covered the full expanse of his ass when grabbed it.

 

Alex was overwhelmed at all of Thomas's compliments. He and Thomas had sex a few times since they first had but he's never seen him like this before. Completely and utterly gone.

Thomas turned him back around.

Alex let out a small curse and sighed when he felt Thomas's mouth against his sex. The fabric getting wet as Thomas sucked through it. 

 

Thomas moved the fabric to the side, tongue licking up from his entrance to his swollen clit.  
Alex's legs were trembling as Thomas worked him over. He set his hands into the others curls trying to steady himself.

Once he felt Thomas's tongue inside him his immediate response was to flex his feet, putting himself onto his tiptoes. Thomas gripped his hips tightly pulling him back down. 

"Uh uh baby boy, hold still."

Alex let out a whine pulling the other's hair tighter which only served as motivation for the other as Thomas felt himself get harder.

His tongue worked through his folds, Alex moaning as he felt another wave of pleasure crash over him.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Alex's eyes screwed shut, feeling Thomas sucking his clit. This then became broad strokes of the tongue bringing Alex closer to the edge.

Thomas seemed to lick between his folds and then up against the slide of his clit. This movement bringing him a rush of pleasure and multiple waves crashing over his body. 

Alex moaned wordlessly, resolve unraveling as Thomas continued to work him through his orgasm.

Thomas pulled back slowly and licked his lips. They were absolutely wrecked. Red, plump, and wet.

Alex pulled Thomas up by his arms and kissed him, relishing in the taste of himself on Thomas's lips.

"I'll wear anything for you if you do that everyday." Alex muttered breathlessly. Thomas chuckled laying his head in his neck.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Thomas asked, groaning when Alex put his thigh between his legs.

"Yes please."

Thomas lifted him again, Alex smiling at being carried to the bedroom.

Thomas made quick work of getting his own clothes off and went into the bed side table grabbing lube and a condom.

"Hope I never get used to this." Thomas said eyes taking over Alex's body stretched out on the bed.

Thomas straddled Alex on the bed, leaning closer and kissing the expanse of the smaller's chest then sitting back on his heels.  
Alex could see the other looked reluctant, like he didn't want them off quite yet.

"You wanna fuck me in these?" Alex asked, voice small.

"Mm if you'll let me." Thomas said, voice husky as he slid his hand down to the waistband of the underwear.

Alex all but squealed when Thomas turned him over and yanked his hips up to put him on all fours.

"Is this okay?" Thomas said, hands now busy opening the lube and squeezing a small amount onto his fingers.

"I didn't know if you wanted to have sex like this or-

"Just touch me please." Alex whined. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed at how wet he was between his thighs after being manhandled, or even more embarrassed that he wanted more of it.

Thomas slid a finger in slowly, taking his time thrusting in and out, taking notice of how wet the other was.

"Damn darlin', I don't even think I needed lube, you're gushing for me."

Alex clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment as his face turned scarlet.  
Thomas added another finger being sure to stretch him out.

"You like being handled like this don't you?" 

Thomas was a keen observer, and if only Alex could see the mischevious glint in his eye, he could only guess all the filthy images coming to his head.

Thomas had to laugh seeing Alex cover his eyes with his hands. 

"Don't be embarrassed baby boy, just wanna make you feel good."

Alex had no idea how Thomas did this. Managed to make him feel like he was melting, like he could die of arousal and embarrassment simultaneously.

Managed to take his normal stubborn and spitfire demeanor and turn him into a cat begging to be pet. It was a cruel thing really.

Thomas's fingers hit that spot inside of him, causing him break away from his thoughts. "Fuck, please." He whined, body involuntarily pushing back against his fingers.

"Please what?" Thomas said teasingly.  
Alex groaned, covering his face again.

"Please Thomas."  
"Come on darlin, I want you to tell me exactly what you want, I know you know how."

Thomas's finger started to move a bit faster, setting up a punishing pace.

"Can't." Alex whined

"Come on baby boy." Thomas accented this by slowing down and making the come here motion with his hand, making slow deliberate strokes that hit his g-spot everytime.

Alex groaned his head sinking even further into the mattress.

"Please, please, I want you." Alex said, flustered.

"Be a little more specific sweetheart." 

Alex felt the pressure inside him building up but he felt frustrated knowing he wouldn't cum that way. Tears started to fall down the side of his face and words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Fuck me please, I'm yours, I need you inside me, please Thomas."  
Alex usually never felt comfortable to speak that way but right now he was too far gone and too wet to care.

"Good boy." Thomas said taking his fingers out.

Alex couldn't tell why but he felt warm from the praise.

"Hold still for me." Thomas said, voice muffled as he tried to open the condom at the same time.  
He felt Thomas move the undewear to the side once more.

It was always an overwhelming feeling to feel Thomas against him and it was never going to not make him moan when Thomas first thrusts inside. Especially when the first stroke is always slow and intruding, filling him.

"Shit Alex. Always so tight." Thomas started thrusting, setting a slow pace. Drinking in the sight of his cock going in and out of him, lace panties on display over Alex's tan skin.

Alex cried out at he felt Thomas's pace quicken.

"Love seeing you like this, gorgeous, perfect, sweet and sexy."

Alex's moans only served to be drawn out longer by Thomas strokes punctuating every praise.

Thomas rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, cursing when Alex put his hand on top of his, head lowering when he moaned loudly, his supporting hand clenching the sheets tightly.

Alex could feel he was close but whined knowing he needed more stimulation.

"Thomas please?"

Thomas's thrust slowed to a stop.  
"Am I hurtin you darlin?" 

"No, fuck, just please, I'm so close."

Catching on he leaned foward and started off slow again, each thrust pronounced. He reached around, finger circling Alex's clit.

"So good for me, come on, come for me baby boy." 

The combined sensations sent Alex over the edge and within seconds Alex was crying, entire body tensing and untensing as he curved into Thomas's touch.

Thomas followed, gasping, pushed over by the sensation of Alex clenching around him. As he came his pace slowed and he grabbed Alex's hips tighter.

Taking a minute to catch his breath, Alex sighed as Thomas pulled out of him, lowering himself to the mattress.

Thomas layed beside him, spent.

"You really like these things?" Alex questioned, finger between the elastic of his underwear.

"Mhm", Thomas hummed wordlessly as he slid the lace garment off of him, kissing down his back.

"I'll be right back." Thomas mumbled.

Alex felt the bed dip as his boyfriend walked to the bathroom.

Alex layed his head on his arms, resting his eyes. He opened one eye when he felt a warm rag on him.

"Stooopppp. Just lay with me."

"Nuh uh, my little prince did something special now I'm gonna take care of you." Thomas said lowly to himself as he focused on wiping over his boyfriends skin.

"I love you." Thomas said, almost as if telling himself he couldn't believe how much he did.  
Alex turned his head to the side to gaze up at him.  
"I love you too." He said quietly, warm brown eyes completely and utterly honest.

Thomas kissed him lightly on the cheek, Alex's eyes fluttering shut.

He threw the rag to the side and gathered the other in his arms skin warm against skin.

"Never thought I'd feel comfortable enough to lay here like this." 

"Im glad you do, I mean clearly you felt comfortable enough to let me fuck you like that." Thomas said amused.

Alex blushed laughing.  
"Heat of the moment?"

"Still. I'm happy." Thomas said sleepily.

Alex cuddled closer into Thomas, eyes closing as he felt the other nuzzle into his neck.


End file.
